John Knox
John Knox is a Scottish Protestant against Queen Mary Stuart . He seeks to bring her out of power, due to his hatred of women. Early Life Season 3 * Succession - (Mentioned) Gideon Blackburn warned Mary Stuart that Queen Elizabeth would see her raising a Catholic army as an act of aggression. Even if it was to stop John Knox. As The Vatican has been determined to reclaim England ever since she turned the country Protestant after Mary Tudor her Catholic sister died. * No Way Out - (Mentioned) * To The Death - (Mentioned) * Safe Passage - (Mentioned) Sent a letter of proposal to Queen Elizabeth of England. * Clans - (Mentioned) * Intruders * Safe Passage Season 4 *'With Friends Like These' - (Mentioned) Queen Elizabeth informed Narcisse Lola's son is safe, and he's at the castle, being tended to. Narcisse tells her Knox was responsible. Lola thought she was following Mary's orders, but she was following his. Mary Stuart received a letter from Gideon Blackburn. Informng her Knox was behind the assassination attempt on Elizabeth. He'd forged a letter in Mary's handwriting ordering Lola to kill Elizabeth. *'A Grain Of Deception ' - (Mentioned) James Stuart told his sister Mary Stuart he made a mistake. He failed to tell her about Knox's involvement in Lola's death because her didn't trust her leadership. Emily Knox was first seen during a function for the ladies of Scotland Court with Queen Mary in attendance. She mistakenly tried on a white belt believing it was a shocker. A few of the ladies secretly mocked her and gossiped about her sex life with her husband Knox. Queen Elizabeth summoned Lord Narcisse to talk about Knox. Elizabeth did not want him to assassinate Knox for Lola, not until she got proof of who her enemies were. The nanny was her only witness and is dead, and she had no proof of that crime, so she needs Knox to plot another. Promising if he could entrap Knox, she'd give him his freedom. Adding once she had the evidence, he can have Knox. *'Leaps of Faith ' - (Mentioned) *'Playing With Fire ' *'Highland Games' - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart and James Stuart recieved another letter from "Loyal Watchman" warning of Lord Darnley's. Mary told her brother to find out who he was, and start with Knox. He had schemed with letters before, and the outcome cost Lola her life. James agrees to being up the matter with Emily Knox. *'Unchartered Waters ' - (Mentioned) *'Pulling Strings' John Knox had been corresponding with Lord White after Lady Keira's passing. Informing him that his late wife was having an affair with Lord Darnley, and advised White on the perfect opportunity to avenge his wife's honor. Via a secret meeting, meaning Darnley would be unprotected and away from the castle. Lord White was already en route to Scotland to murder the future King before Mary Stuart could marry him. James Stuart went ahead and stopped him at the border crossings just before dawn. Pulling Strings. John Knox separated from his wife, Emily Knox for her affair with James Stuart. *'A Better Man ' - (Mentioned) *'The Shakedown' Mary Stuart and Knox get into a big argument. Mary demands to know, how can he call yourself a man of God when he uses the suffering of others to further his political agenda. Knox tells Mary she scheme for power, she married a traitor in King Darnley, she betrayed her brother James Stuart, stripping him of his land and title, and banishing him to save herself, and she was responsible for the deceit that led to James' involvement in Lord Hamilton's death. *'Coup de Grace' - (Mentioned) *'A Bride. A Box. A Body.' Lord Narcisse arrived in Scotland, telling Queen Mary he'd come for revenge for Lola, and wanted to take what Knox held most dear. Mary told him Knox would pay, but not by Narcisse's hand. His followers would be quick to blame her if he were to die or disappear under mysterious circumstances. Narcisse assure Mary, there will be no repercussions for your Crown, Catherine was very clear, insistent upon it. Lord Narcisse strangled Knox. Reminding him how Lola was just a pawn in his political schemes, her death a mere byproduct. But he'd loved her and was forced to stand and watch as they killed her. Informing him, there are consequences, taking from a man what he holds most dear. Only later did he reveal to Mary be had cut off his testicle. *'Blood in the Water' - (Mentioned) *'All It Cost Her' Historical Notes * John Knox was married twice. First, to Margery Bowes than to Margaret Stewart. ** Margery Bowes was his very rich English first wife against her family's wishes. She died in 1560. ** Margaret Stewart was his 17-year old Scottish second wife, and related to Mary, Queen of Scots, however, they married without her permission. The couple had 3 daughters. Appearances Category:Character Category:Scottish Category:Noble Category:Male Category:Married